ouvrir les yeux
by cleoboune
Summary: Après être rentrée chez elle, Paige et Tim ont une conversation sur Skype. Comment Tim va réagir quand il apprendra pour la camps naturiste? Comment Paige réagira à ce qu'il lui dira? Et Walter peut il encore gagner le cœur de Paige? Waige ou Taige? Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne réponse et qu'une personne pour y répondre!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic, inspirée par le dernier épisode diffusé le 2 janvier. J'ai adoré cet épisode du début à la fin et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer comment pourrait réagir Tim en apprenant que Paige et Walter s'étaient vu nu!**

 **Donc voici ce qu'il en a découlé! J'ai déjà écris trois chapitres, donc je devrais être en mesure de poster régulièrement!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, en plus ça fait toujours plaisir!**

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital vers 20h00, Paige était rentrée directement à son appartement pour libérer la baby-sitter de Ralph. Elle avait passé une bonne heure avec son fils, lui racontant la journée qui venait de s'écouler et comment Scorpion avait une fois de plus défié la mort. Ralph était très impressionné par les moyens que toute l'équipe avait mit en œuvre pour sauver Cabe et même s'il ne l'avait pas dit avec des mots, Paige remarqua que son fils était plus que soulagé de savoir Cabe tiré d'affaire.

Elle l'avait envoyé au lit vers 21h00 puis était retournée dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se servit un verre de vin blanc. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et bu une gorgée. Elle en avait plus que besoin après cette journée. Une fois de plus ils avaient failli perdre un membre de l'équipe. Elle se corrigea rapidement en employant mentalement le mot famille. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Une famille. Ils avaient construit en un peu plus de deux ans, des liens bien plus fort que ceux unissant de simples collègues. Leurs liens n'étaient pas les obligations du sang, non, ils s'aimaient tous, chacun à leur façon, et elle savait que chacun ferait n'importe quoi pour garantir la survie de n'importe quel membre de cette famille.

Elle repensa au soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti quand Cabe avait repris conscience. Elle avait beau avoir confiance dans les capacités des génies qui l'entouraient, elle était quand même sûre que la force de caractère, la volonté et l'amour de Cabe pour chacun d'entre eux, étaient autant de facteurs qui l'avait aidé à se battre pour survivre.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par la notification d'un SMS sur son portable. Elle l'attrapa sur la table et regarda qui pouvait lui écrire à cette heure-ci. Elle sourit en voyant le destinataire.

 _Je viens d'arriver à mon hôtel, j'espère que ta journée c'est bien passée. Je vois que tu n'es pas connecté sur Skype et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est à Los Angeles, mais si jamais tu es réveillée, je serai connecté pendant encore 30min. 3_

Paige n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Tim de la journée. Elle était heureuse de voir que son compagnon était bien arrivé et elle s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur portable pour essayer de le joindre. Il ne devait pas être au courant pour Cabe et elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. Et elle avait hâte de voir son visage après cette journée chaotique.

Pendant que son ordinateur démarrait elle répondit au SMS de Tim pour le prévenir.

 _Il est 21h47, je suis à l'appartement et je me connecte en ce moment. Hâte de te voir 3._

Elle s'assit confortablement sur son lit, reposant son dos sur deux oreillers, elle attrapa ses écouteurs et les brancha tout en lançant son logiciel. Elle était tout excitée à l'idée de voir Tim. Il n'était pas parti depuis 24h, pourtant il lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Quand elle fut enfin connectée, elle cliqua sur le bouton d'appel de son petit ami, qui répondit avant même la première sonnerie.

La connexion n'était pas vraiment stable, et Paige dû attendre quelques secondes avant que l'image claire de Tim apparaisse à l'écran.

« Paige ? Tu me reçois ? J'ai l'impression que la connexion n'est pas très stable, pour l'instant je ne vois rien. Tu me vois ? »

« Oui Tim ! Oh mon dieu je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. Comment vas tu ? Ton vol s'est bien passé ? Tu es bien arrivé ? Quelle heure est-il pour toi ? Tu me vois ? »

Tim se mit à rire devant le flot de paroles que venait de lâcher Paige, elle rit à son tour.

« Désolée, la journée à été longue »

« Y a pas de mal, je suis content de voir que tu ne m'as pas déjà oublié ! Oh, ça y est je te vois à l'écran. Paige ! Ça va ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, on dirait que quelque chose de tracasse. »

« Oui je... J'ai eu une journée compliquée. As-tu eu des nouvelles de quelqu'un aujourd'hui ? Tu sais ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Ralph ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Tim avait l'air vraiment secoué et inquiet, Paige se dépêcha de répondre.

« Non, Ralph va très bien, il dort là, enfin je l'espère. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Nous étions sur une affaire assez simple mais comme très souvent elle s'est compliquée. Cabe a été blessé suite à l'explosion d'une machine, il a reçu un éclat de métal dans la cavité abdominale et... »

« Et quoi Paige ? Comment va Cabe ? »

Paige ne put retenir une larme de couler. Elle avait été forte toute la journée, mais maintenant qu'elle était face à Tim, elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et laissa ses larmes se déverser sur ses joues. C'est la voix affolée de Tim qui lui donna le courage de reprendre.

« Cabe s'en est sorti mais on est vraiment pas passer loin de le perdre aujourd'hui. Il a été opéré et s'est réveillé depuis. Il va s'en sortir et les médecins disent qu'il aura une guérison complète. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Paige commença à lui raconter en détails leur journée. De l'arrivée sur le site, à l'explosion de la machine, puis le plan mis en place par Walter et Toby pour congeler le corps de Cabe, elle expliqua tous les détails de chaque action qui les avaient amenés à sauver la vie de Cabe.

Quand elle eut finit son récit, elle vit Tim relâcher un énorme soupir.

« et ben... pas étonnant que tu es l'air aussi bouleversée. Comment vont les autres ? »

« Plutôt bien vu les circonstances, Toby a même fini par redevenir aussi exaspérant que d'habitude en dépassant les bornes une fois de plus donc... »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Au moment où elle allait répondre, Paige se figea. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas dire la vérité sur ce coup là. Elle se frappa mentalement pour s'être mise dans cette situation parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment répondre sans que Tim ne lui fasse une scène. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce camps naturiste. Ils avaient fait ça pour secourir Cabe, mais tout ce que Tim retiendrait serait le fait qu'elle et Walter s'étaient vus nus. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire de plausible avant que Tim ne devienne suspicieux.

« Oh rien, juste, du Toby, comme d'habitude. Il a... finit par asticoter Cabe à propos du fait qu'il ne sait pas se comporter avec une femme etc... »

Paige avait les joues en feu, elle savait qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse et que Tim était un agent aguerri, mais il sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse. Ils passèrent les dix minutes suivantes à parler du voyage de Tim et de son arrivée en Jordanie.

Quand le sujet fut épuisé Tim se gratta l'arrière de la tête, Paige reconnu le geste qu'il faisait souvent quand il voulait aborder un sujet délicat.

« Tim, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hum... Je voudrais pas passer pour le petit ami super flippant et jaloux pour rien mais... J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit à propos d'aujourd'hui. Tu es devenue toute rouge quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi Toby avait été exaspérant et... Je sais pas si c'est parce que je suis à plus de 10000 kilomètres de toi mais j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose et... j'ai pas envie d'être parano mais... »

Paige prit une profonde inspiration pour clarifier ses pensées. Tim arrêta de parler dans la seconde et attendit, la regardant attentivement. Il la connaissait vraiment assez pour voir qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Mais comment lui dire la vérité sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ? Comment lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé n'était rien d'autre que deux collègues faisant TOUT ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour sauver un membre de leur famille ? Devant le regard pressant de Tim, elle se racla la gorge et tenta de s'expliquer.

« Toi et moi on se fait confiance n'est-ce pas ? » Tim ne répondit pas mais fit un signe de la tête « Alors quoi que je te dises tu ne feras pas de conclusion hâtive et tu m'écouteras jusqu'au bout ? »

« Paige, je commence à imaginer les pires des scénarios dans ma tête là, alors viens en au fait. »

« Ok. Pendant le processus de congélation de Cabe, Toby nous a fait une liste de ce dont il aurait besoin pour que Cabe revienne à la vie. Il avait notamment besoin de sulfure d'hydrogène. Sylvester avait repéré des sources sur le chemin et... je suis pas une scientifique, j'ai pas trop compris la suite, mais en gros, pendant que Happy fabriquait une super colle et que Sly allait chercher un serpent, Walter et moi nous sommes mis en route pour trouver ses sources de soufre. La première que l'on a trouvé se situait dans un complexe touristique. Nous avions très peu de temps donc c'était celle-ci ou Cabe mourrait. »

« Je vois pas en quoi le fait que Walter et toi ayez dû aller chercher du gaz puisse te rendre aussi tendu ou te fasse monter le rouge aux joues... »

« Tim, laisse-moi finir, et n'oublies pas : pas de conclusion hâtive s'il te plaît. » Tim affirma de la tête une fois de plus « Le complexe touristique que nous avons trouvé était un complexe nudiste ».

Cette fois Paige avait l'impression d'être une tomate de la tête aux pieds. Elle attendait avec appréhension que Tim réagisse, mais pour le moment, ce dernier ne disait rien. Il ne bougeait pas. Même ses paupières ne clignaient pas.

Pendant une seconde Paige cru que la connexion avait coupé, mais Tim finit par ouvrir la bouche et laissa échapper un rire à la fois nerveux et sarcastique.

« Un complexe nudiste ? Et bien sûr c'était le seul endroit à des kilomètres à la ronde pour trouver ce soufre... je pari que c'est Walter qui conduisait ? »

Malgré ses avertissements, Paige savait que Tim réagirait mal à cette information, mais elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir en demandant si Walter conduisait. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que Walter O'Brien, l'homme le plus inadapté socialement qu'elle connaissait, aurait pu l'emmener dans ce camps naturiste par pure perversité ?

« Oui c'est lui qui conduisait. Mais nous suivions l'itinéraire donné par Sylvester et si tu ... »

« Oh Paige s'il te plaît pas à moi ! » Cette fois son ton était sarcastique et empreint de colère « Tu ne trouves pas étrange que le jour où je pars à l'autre bout du monde soit précisément celui où Walter arrive à te voir nue ? »

« Tim ! » Paige avait presque crié. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne prenne pas bien la nouvelle, mais de là à être aussi condescendant ! Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser envahir par des émotions qu'elle ne contrôlerait pas. Elle ne voulait pas non plus réveillé Ralph en parlant trop fort. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Cabe était en train de mourir je te rappelle. Nous étions tous envahit d'un millier d'émotions, la situation était critique et toi tu penses que Walter a tout orchestré uniquement pour me voir nue ? C'est d'être loin qui te rend incapable de réfléchir ou quoi ? »

Paige avait du mal à respirer, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la rendait le plus en colère : que Tim ne lui fasse pas confiance, qu'il soit jaloux pour rien (parce franchement, ce n'était vraiment rien) ou parce qu'une part d'elle s'en voulait, elle fut vite coupée par Tim qui lui ne se contrôlait plus du tout.

« Parce que je devrais le prendre comment que le crétin qui te court bêtement après depuis des mois t'es vu nu Paige ? Je ne devrais rien dire ? Comme pour le petit bureau ? Ou comme pour l'ordinateur ? La photo sur l'ordinateur ? Ou peut être que je ne devrais rien dire comme la fois où il t'as avoué ses sentiments après Tahoe alors qu'il savait très bien qu'on était ensemble ? Non parce que franchement là, ça dépasse les limites de l'acceptable. »

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle était complètement figée. Elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir. Une des phrases de Tim tournait dans sa tête en boucle « la fois où il t'as avoué ses sentiments après Tahoe ». Elle savait que personne n'avait écouté sa conversation avec Walter dans la capsule d'Elia. Elle avait elle même enfoui ce souvenir très loin puisqu'il n'y avait aucun signe que Walter se soit souvenu, à part l'épisode de l'omelette norvégienne. Comment Tim pouvait être au courant ? En plus les événements ne collait pas. Le voyage dans l'espace de Walter s'était passé plusieurs semaines après les événements qui avaient suivis son week-end avorté à Tahoe avec Tim.

« Tim je sais que Walter peut se comporter très bizarrement, il est tout à fait conscient que son cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme celui de quelqu'un de normal, il est également tout à fait conscient qu'il ne sait pas réagir 'normalement' quand la situation implique des émotions, mais je le connais, je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi tordue. M'emmener dans un camps naturiste ? Franchement, tu l'a côtoyé assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'est pas armé émotionnellement pour envisager quelque chose comme ça. » Paige fit une pause, espérant qu'elle avait pu raisonné un peu son compagnon. Il ne disait rien et ne la regardait pas. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur ses mains apparemment.

Elle attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant que Tim ne relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre.

« Écoute Paige, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour Ralph et toi. Je sais que vous avez eu 'un truc' avant que j'arrive. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ni débile, c'est pour ça qu'à Tahoe je t'ai demandé si quelque chose te retenais. Tu m'as dit non et je t'ai cru. Je te crois toujours. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si Walter n'était pas sortit avec cette blonde, tu ne m'aurait jamais dit oui la première fois que je t'ai proposé un rendez-vous. Je... Oui ok, je suis jaloux. Peut être parce que je suis loin, je sais pas. L'idée de te savoir nu avec lui, franchement ça me donne envie de vomir. » Tim se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'air à la fois perdu, énervé, anxieux et mal à l'aise.

Paige aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat, mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, il n'avait pas complètement tort. S'il n'y avait pas eu Linda, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de sortir avec un autre homme en sachant qu'il restait peut être une chance que Walter se déclare. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle ne pensait plus à Walter de cette façon. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé Tim. Elle était heureuse parce que tout se passait bien. Elle avait confiance dans leur relation et elle savait que huit mois ce n'était rien. Elle avait vécu plus longtemps sans Drew, bien que sa relation avec Tim n'est vraiment rien à voir avec son histoire avec son infidèle d'ex.

« Tim s'il te plaît ne t'attardes pas la dessus. Tu me fais confiance. Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Tu es juste frustré parce que tu es loin. S'il te plaît calme toi et réfléchis à la situation : Walter n'aurait jamais imaginé un plan pareil. Nous étions là pour sauver Cabe uniquement. Et toi et moi c'est vraiment sérieux. Ok ? »

Tim ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ne quittait pas Paige des yeux mais c'est comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

« Paige, je vais devoir raccrocher. Je dois visiter mes nouveaux locaux dans moins de 45 minutes et je dois me préparer. J'essayerais de te rappeler ce soir, enfin ce sera le matin pour toi, mais tu m'as compris. Je ne te demande qu'une chose avant. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Dis moi la vérité : pourquoi tu n'as rien répondu quand Walter t'as dit qu'il était venu à Tahoe pour te dire qu'il t'aimait ? »

Paige ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi parlait Tim. Elle essayait de se souvenir de la mission avec les hackers bulgares, mais à aucun moment Walter n'avait dit ces mots. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas une mémoires eidétique, mais elle n'aurait jamais oublié ça.

« Tim, je... je ne peux pas te répondre. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles en fait. »

Tim la regarda un instant mi-suspicieux, mi-interloqué.

« Cabe, Sly et moi étions en Bulgarie. Walter et toi étiez hors du building après l'explosion du missile, vos oreillettes ne fonctionnaient plus, donc je ne sais pas ce que vous disiez avant. Mais la connexion est revenue Walter t'as avoué ses sentiments. On l'a tous entendu. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. » Paige fit une pause. Elle ne quitta pas Tim du regard, elle essayait de contenir les larmes qu'elle sentait monter dans ses yeux. « Tout ce que je peux te répondre c'est que je ne l'ai pas entendu dire ça, et avant que tu montes encore sur tes grands chevaux, sache que lorsque l'on est sorti de l'immeuble, Walter et moi avons eu une dispute. J'ai enlevé mon oreillette, je lui en ai mis plein la tête pour ce qu'il avait fait et je suis partie. Je n'ai remis mon oreillette que lorsque nous avons rejoint Toby et Happy. Donc pour répondre exactement à ta question, je n'ai rien dit parce que je n'ai jamais entendu ce qu'il a dit. »

Paige baissa les yeux et elle ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Tim maintenant, pas après avoir compris que Walter avait réellement changé. Il était venu à Tahoe pour elle. Pour eux. Il ne s'était pas renfermé émotionnellement, il essayait juste de gérer à sa manière le fait qu'elle l'avait rejeté. A cet instant très précis Paige compris que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas l'homme de sa vie. Il n'était que la fable qu'elle s'était racontée. Le rêve qu'elle essayait de rendre réalité mais la réalité la frappait de plein fouet : il n'était pas la réalité de ses sentiments. Il était juste un idéal qu'elle avait essayé d'atteindre pour ne plus être blessée.

« Ok. Tu l'as pas entendu. Je veux bien te croire. Mais... Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans un silence absolu. Paige n'arrivait pas le regarder.

« Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant dit enfin Tim, Je me connecterais dès que je rentre et j'attendrais que tu le fasses aussi pour te rappeler. Maintenant que le sujet 'Walter' est ouvert entre nous et après ce qu'on s'est dit ce soir, la prochaine fois qu'on se parle soit honnête avec moi : est-ce que tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui ? »

Paige n'eut pas le temps de répondre avant que Tim ne coupe la connexion entre eux. Elle fixa l'écran de son ordinateur tellement longtemps qu'il se verrouilla.

Elle enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles et les posa sur son clavier. Elle posa ensuite son portable sur le lit à côté d'elle et attrapa son téléphone. Elle le déverrouilla et ouvrit la galerie de photo. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle faisait, ses réflexes agissaient pour elle.

Elle fit défiler de nombreuses photos avant de trouver celle qu'elle cherchait sans le savoir.

Ralph, Walter et elle, les cheveux pleins de fausses neiges, devant le tableau noir du garage. C'était lors de leur premier Noël ensemble. Walter portait le pull fantaisie qu'elle lui avait offert, il l'a tenait par l'épaule d'un bras, l'autre sur l'épaule de Ralph. Ils avaient l'air d'une vraie famille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **Je veux vraiment vous remercier pour toutes ces super reviews! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde personnellement, mais comme je ne peux pas le faire aux invités du site directement je le fais ici: tous vos messages motivent vraiment à continuer!**

 **Donc voici le deuxième chapitre! C'était rapide comme promis ;-)! Juste une dernière petite note avant de vous laisser lire la suite: pour le moment j'ai noté cette fic "K+", mais ça risque de changer d'ici quelques chapitres! voilà! Je vous laisse tranquille, Bonne lecture!**

C'était Megan qui avait pris la photo. Elle avait passé la soirée à photographier Walter avec tout le monde et quand se fut au tour de Paige et Ralph, il avait d'abord été hésitant mais n'avait pas pu refuser devant l'air enjoué de Ralph. Megan avait remercié Paige après la séance photo. Elle lui avait glissé à l'oreille 'merci de faire sourire mon petit frère'. Paige n'avait rien répondu, elle était submergée par l'émotion ce soir là. Cette soirée avait été la première fois où elle ressentait des papillons dans son estomac à cause du regard de Walter.

Elle avait souvent regardé cette photo à l'époque. Avant Linda, avant Tim. Elle avait de nombreuses fois imaginé qu'ils reproduiraient ce cliché chaque année. Les deux derniers Noël n'avaient pas été propices pour ce genre de choses.

'comment ai-je pu laisser les choses tourner de cette manière ?' se demanda-t-elle.

Un sentiment de colère commença à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Elle n'était pas la seule responsable.

C'est lui qui s'était tourné vers cette expérience débile de speed-dating. Quand l'expérience avait tourné au fiasco elle était resté prêt de lui en lui montrant qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'il était... Tout ça pour qu'il se jette à nouveau dans les bras de cette... cette... bon ok Linda n'était pas méchante, voir même presque sympathique. Il n'empêche que Paige ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Et puis il y avait eu Tchernobyl... Cette scientifique lui avait dit qu'elle avait choisit son mari parce qu'il lui avait demandé d'avoir confiance en lui. Paige ne savait même plus combien de fois Walter lui avait demandé d'avoir confiance en lui et elle l'avait fait. Mais après ça il lui avait offert des tickets pour un week-end romantique. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il fasse un pas vers elle, et quel pas ! Tout ça pour qu'une fois de plus il fasse marche arrière et lui dise d'y aller avec Tim.

Paige était tellement vexée et même un peu humiliée de lui avoir autant donné sans qu'il ne prenne le moindre risque pour elle... C'était la raison majeure qui l'avait poussé vers Tim, mais pas avant de perdre sa fierté une dernière fois, en laissant une chance à Walter de lui demander de ne pas partir pour Tahoe. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était partie.

Durant les premières semaines de sa relation naissante avec Tim, elle avait souvent pensé à ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait écouté ses excuses pour avoir bousiller son week-end avec Tim. Le fait que Walter passe son temps à l'éviter au garage l'avait vite refroidit et elle s'était concentrée sur son couple naissant.

Bien sûr l'affaire de la fusée l'avait bouleversée. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être à son chevet, de l'aider. Elle voulait savoir s'il se rappelait la moindre chose qu'il s'était passé. Toby lui avait fait comprendre que ça ferait plus de mal que de bien et elle l'avait cru. Il était un comportementaliste de renommé mondiale après tout ?

En y réfléchissant de plus près, Paige ne comprenait plus vraiment les arguments de son ami. Si à l'époque elle avait accepté ce qu'il lui avait dit, aujourd'hui elle lui en voulait presque. Walter n'avait pas l'air plus heureux,il avait même l'air plutôt triste et perdu.

Paige se remémora tous les événements qu'ils avaient vécus depuis l'incident de la fusée. Elle devait reconnaître que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une hyperactivité bizarre de la part de Walter, ressemblait plus à un mécanisme de défense de sa part. Il s'était concentré sur ses expériences bizarres pour ne pas avoir à gérer ses émotions, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Tim.

Le cœur de Paige se serra quand un souvenir précis remonta à la surface.

Lors de la soirée d'Halloween et alors que l'inspectrice était là, il avait utilisé l'histoire qu'elle lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait été très touché car il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente mieux face à ce souvenir douloureux, quitte à faire mauvaise impression devant la harpie du gouvernement.

Paige se sentait vraiment mal d'avoir été aussi vache avec lui dans la voiture aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais fait machine arrière, il avait juste essayé de gérer ses émotions comme il le pouvait. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout aidé, au contraire, elle l'avait laissé tomber depuis qu'elle était avec Tim. Elle n'avait pas voulu voir que son comportement était un appel au secours, une façon pour lui d'essayer d'avancer.

Elle se leva et retourna dans le salon où elle avait laissé son verre. Elle bu le reste d'un trait et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Ruminer le passé ne servirait à rien parce que ça ne changerai pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait se concentrer sur le présent, après tout Tim lui avait posé une question simple, elle avait la nuit pour savoir quoi lui répondre.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le dossier du canapé et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse que Tim accepterait et s'il lui avait demandé au début de leur conversation elle aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Walter depuis longtemps. Romantiquement parlant bien sûr.

Oui mais voilà, ils avaient parlé du camp naturiste et de la confession de Walter quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait dit à voix haute et consciemment qu'il l'aimait. Il ne souffrait pas d'un manque d'oxygène et Paige savait qu'il se souvenait très bien de l'avoir fait cette fois là. Walter O'Brien avait enfin accepté que l'amour existait et il le ressentait, pour elle.

Cette donnée pouvait à elle seule changer toute la vie de Paige, elle en était consciente. Elle essaya vaguement de se dire que ça n'avait pas à être le cas, après tout elle avait choisit d'être heureuse avec Tim.

'Comme si je pouvais ignorer un truc que j'ai attendu pendant si longtemps' se dit Paige.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un sinon ses pensées et le flot d'émotions contradictoire qui venait avec allaient la rendre folle. Mais qui pouvait-elle appeler ? Il était près de 22h30, elle ne voulait pas déranger.

Une petite voix lui fit comprendre à qui elle voulait vraiment parler tout de suite, mais c'était vraiment la pire des idées. Elle chassa cette pensée rapidement et attrapa son portable. Elle fit défiler la liste de ses contacts et s'arrêta quand un nom lui sauta aux yeux. Oui, c'était sûrement la meilleure option : elle pourrait lui parler franchement et recevrait une réponse tout aussi franche et cash. Des faits et c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit l'application SMS et lui envoya un message pour savoir si elle pouvait l'appeler.

Lorsque Paige avait quitté l'hôpital pour rejoindre Ralph, Toby avait proposé de ramener tout le monde. Ils avaient d'abord déposé Sylvester chez lui puis ils avaient roulé jusqu'au garage. Walter était monté directement dans son appartement sans rien dire. Il avait été silencieux durant tout le trajet malgré les sous-entendus répétés de son ami à propos de Paige et lui.

Happy lui avait demandé d'arrêter plusieurs fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette histoire était de l'or en barre et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber tant que Walter ne se serait pas confier.

Happy et lui avait décidé de rester un peu, au cas où 197 se déciderait à réapparaître. Ils s'étaient installés dans la caravane et regardait un film quand une sonnerie de portable retentit.

« C'est le mien » dit Happy.

Toby mit le film sur pause et regarda sa belle attraper son téléphone et lire le message qu'elle avait reçu.

« Alors mon sucre d'orge ? Un amant torturé t'écris des mots doux pour te reconquérir ? »

Happy le frappa dans les côtes en le traitant de crétin et sortit en lui expliquant que s'il essayait d'écouter son appel elle annulait son grand mariage à la noix.

Il leva les mains en signe de défense et relança son film en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Happy ne savait pas trop pourquoi Paige voulait lui parler à cette heure-ci, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son amie. Paige et elle s'était beaucoup rapprochées depuis que Happy avait cru être enceinte. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie comme Paige, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie fille de toute façon, mais elle reconnaissait que Paige lui avait été d'une grande d'aide pour accepter ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge vers l'entrée du garage, aussi loin que possible de Toby, tout en espérant que Walter ne l'entendrait pas.

Elle appuya sur le numéro de Paige et attendit que cette dernière réponde. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, apparemment Paige guettait son appel.

« Happy, merci de me rappeler. Je sais qu'il est tard mais... j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

« Pas de problème. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je voudrais savoir une chose. » A priori Paige était tendue. Sa voix était à la fois basse, vibrante et pas vraiment assurée. Happy espérait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de son histoire avec Tim ou de l'épisode du camp naturiste, parce qu'elle ne serait d'aucune d'aide sur ces sujets. Paige prit son temps avant de continuer et Happy attendit patiemment. « Lors de la mission avec les hackers bulgares, Walter et moi avons eu une coupure de communication après que le missile ai frappé l'immeuble du serveur. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé quand la connexion est revenue ? »

Happy était surprise et elle ne l'était pas souvent. Pourquoi Paige lui demandait ça ? Elle était là pourtant !

« Oui. Walter t'as dit qu'il était venu à Tahoe pour te dire qu'il t'aime et Tim lui a répondu qu'on entendait tout, et qu'il voulait un face à face pour parler de ça. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Paige ne répondit pas immédiatement ce qui énerva un peu Happy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, plusieurs mois après, Paige voulait revenir là-dessus. Surtout que Paige était là et à moins que le soleil lui ai tapé trop fort sur la tête aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour qu'elle ait oublié. A moins que...

« Tu n'étais pas avec Walter quand il a dit ça hein ? Et tu ne devais plus porter ton oreillette non plus ? Et tu as très récemment appris ce qui s'était passé, qu'on était tous au courant sauf toi. »

« Oui » répondit Paige dans un souffle.

'ça explique pas mal de chose' pensa Happy.

« Je vais faire une supposition. C'est Tim qui te l'as dit aujourd'hui, pensant que tu étais au courant. Vous vous êtes appelés dans la soirée, tu lui as raconté pour Cabe, l'affaire de la baignade à poil à fait surface et Tim a réagit en étant jaloux. Est-ce que je me trompe ?»

« Pas vraiment, c'est un assez bon résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Happy j'ai besoin d'une autre information. Je... Est-ce que... » Hapy entendit Paige relâcher un énorme soupir, ce qui allait suivre serait sûrement intéressant. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps que l'ex SEAL ne fasse plus parti du tableau pour que Walter et Paige s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments. « Walter a-t-il déjà parlé d'un quelconque souvenir qu'il aurait de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la capsule d'Elia ? »

« Non. Ou alors pas à moi. Ecoutes Paige, je ne suis pas plus douée que Walter pour parler d'émotions, je suis fiancée et pourtant je suis incapable de montrer à Toby combien il est important pour moi, enfin avec des mots je veux dire. Je ne peux pas t'aider si ce que tu veux savoir, c'est ce que tu ressens. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu as été très distante avec Walter depuis Tim. Je ne dis pas que tu l'as fait exprès, c'était peut être inconscient. Regarde quand même la vérité en face : quand Tim était présent tu ne restais que professionnelle avec Walter. Par contre quand le stagiaire était absent c'était presque comme avant. » Un bruit venant du haut des escaliers stoppa Happy. Elle regarda dans la direction et vit l'ombre de Walter se rapprocher de la porte. « Je ne sais pas si je t'ai aidé mais je vais devoir raccrocher, Walter ne va pas tarder à descendre et je ne peux pas me cacher dans la caravane puisque Toby regarde un film à l'intérieur.»

« Vous êtes au garage ? »

« Oui, on a ramené Walter et je pensais qu'il aurait peut être besoin de compagnie, mais il a passé tout son temps en haut. »

« Oh. D'accord, Merci Happy. En fait je crois que tu m'as beaucoup aidé. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et je suppose qu'on se voit demain à l'hôpital ? »

« Ouais. A demain. »

Happy raccrocha quand Walter commença à descendre. Il avait l'air mal en point. Happy n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, même si ça arrivait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle le regarda se diriger vers la cuisine, ouvrir le frigo et en sortir un plat enveloppé dans du cellophane. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de poisson fermenté.

Elle se leva et le rejoignit, elle s'assit à ses côtés, en silence,

« Tu ne devrais pas rester dans les parages, Toby est dans la caravane et il ne te laissera pas tranquille s'il te voit. Tu le connais. »

« ouais. Je ferai mieux de remonter. »

Il se leva et emporta son assiette avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement abattu. Happy espérait vraiment que Paige allait faire quelque chose maintenant. La santé mentale de Walter en dépendait et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de revivre, de près ou de loin, l'état dans lequel il était après Collins.

Quand Walter entra dans son appartement il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, là où il avait passé toute sa soirée. Il déposa son assiette sur la table basse devant lui et se cala contre le dossier du canapé. Finalement il n'avait pas faim.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'Happy et Toby seraient toujours là mais il était content que son amie prenne soin de lui, à sa façon.

Il reprit son téléphone en main et déverrouilla l'écran. Il contempla à nouveau la photo qu'il avait passer la soirée à regarder. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment son monde et sa vie avait pu changer à ce point ? Il en était réduit à regarder une photo vieille de deux ans, comme un ado normal en proie à ses émotions.

Il savait bien que la réponse était Paige, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu être aussi crétin de croire qu'elle l'attendrait aussi longtemps ?

Elle avait eu raison aujourd'hui de lui dire que pour chaque pas qu'il faisait, il en faisait cent en arrière. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait fait une bonne partie de l'année précédente avec elle. Peut- être qu'il le faisait toujours, sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant il faisait des efforts, sûrement pas les bons vu comment Paige lui en voulait pour le départ de Tim.

Il était tellement misérable en ce moment. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait failli perdre Cabe. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à dire qu'il était son fils pour monter dans l'hélicoptère avec lui. Il n'avait pas hésité non plus quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait jamais pu avouer tout ça si Paige n'était pas entrée dans sa vie.

Il ferma les yeux en reposant sa tête en arrière mais il le regretta tout de suite. L'image de Paige, nue à ses côté aujourd'hui, s'imposa devant lui. Il se frappa mentalement et rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi les choses devaient tourner de façon aussi... déroutantes et inappropriées ? Pourquoi la source la plus proche s'était trouvée dans un camps naturiste ? Et Pourquoi la première fois qu'il devait voir Paige nue l'avait été dans de telles conditions ?

Il avait fait son possible pour ne pas regarder mais il y avait un moment, avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'eau, où il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dépassé les limites, une fois de plus.

En même temps c'est elle qui l'avait forcé à entrer, elle aurai pu le supplier de trouver une autre source, qui ne les auraient pas obligés à se déshabiller. Elle avait choisit le moyen le plus efficace, sans penser aux conséquences. Et Walter n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Mais bien trop énervé pour dormir. Il reprit son téléphone pour afficher la photo à nouveau. Il déverrouillait son écran et se perdit dans la contemplation de ce que pourrait être sa vie en ce moment s'il n'avait pas été aussi crétin : Lui au centre tenant Paige et Ralph dans ses bras, comme une famille heureuse le soir de Noël.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et donc voilà le chapitre 3!  
Juste une toute petite information: j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera là rapidement, mais cette semaine je suis vraiment surbookée au boulot, donc j'ai moins de temps pour écrire ce qui veut dire que le chapitre 4 ne sera pas en ligne avant vendredi... Je voudrais pouvoir écrire toute la journée mais mon patron préfère que je me concentre sur mes dossiers.. allez savoir pourquoi!**

 **Donc profitez de ce chapitre, comme d'habitude si vous aimez laissez une petite review (même si vous aimez pas vous pouvez le dire si c'est bien dit ;-) ), et je vais faire mon possible pour éditer la suite rapidement!**

Après avoir raccroché avec Happy, Paige était retournée dans sa chambre. Elle s'était mise en pyjama et allongée sur son lit.

Même si Happy n'avait pas utilisé ses termes, Paige avait compris qu'elle s'était voilée la face durant tous ces mois. Ses sentiments pour Walter ne s'étaient pas évaporés, elle les avaient simplement enfermés dans une boîte au plus profond d'elle et avait jeté la clef. Elle s'était complètement investit avec Tim pour ne plus souffrir de l'indifférence affichée de Walter. Il l'avait sans cesse repoussée et le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se protéger c'était Tim. Ce n'était pas juste, pour aucun d'eux.

Elle prit la décision de dire la vérité à Tim le lendemain, comme il lui avait demandé. Elle savait bien que ça ne ferai pas une grande différence. Il serait blessé et sûrement en colère contre elle, mais il valait mieux le faire maintenant plus tôt que de continuer à se mentir.

Paige savait que l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle était ne lui permettrait pas de s'endormir. Un flot incessant de pensées et de souvenirs se bousculaient devant ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aussi avoir une autre conversation très gênante. Elle allait devoir parler à Walter, elle lui devait des explications et surtout des excuses. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser continuer à croire qu'elle lui en voulait pour Tim. Après tout, elle était autant responsable de la situation. Peut être même plus.

Si elle n'avait été aussi butée, elle l'aurait confronté après Tahoe. Elle l'aurait forcé à s'expliquer. Elle ne serait pas tombée dans ses bras dans l'instant, elle était vraiment excédée par son comportement à l'époque, mais elle y aurait pensé à tête reposée et... elle serait revenue vers lui un jour ou l'autre. Ça elle en était sûre. Après tout s'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les événements allaient se dérouler.

Elle attrapa ses écouteurs et son portable, elle choisit une playlist de musique classique et se rallongea, ferma les yeux et attendit que la nuit passe.

Cabe se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir dormi toute la nuit. Il regarda par la fenêtre, le jour était en train de se lever, il regarda le mur en face de lui et vu sur l'horloge qu'il était juste 7h du matin. Il aurait préféré se réveiller un peu plus tard, plus proche de l'heure des visites, pour ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps l'arrivée des membres de sa famille.

Ils avaient vraiment été incroyable hier. Chacun avait donné son maximum pour lui sauver la vie. Sylvester avait même combattu ses phobies et attrapé un serpent à main nus ! Il était tellement reconnaissant de les avoir rencontré. S'il avait écouté Merrick à l'époque, s'il n'avait pas cherché à rentrer en contact avec Walter à nouveau, il serait sûrement à la retraite maintenant. Seul, abandonné et misérable.

Mais il avait tenu à son chef de l'époque et il s'était battu pour retrouver ce génie qui avait changé sa vie presque 20 ans plus tôt. Il ne le regrettait vraiment pas. Surtout pas après hier soir.

Après la perte de sa fille, puis de sa femme, Cabe n'avait jamais voulu refaire sa vie. Il pensait qu'il ne méritait plus le bonheur. Et puis il avait croisé la route du jeune Walter. Il s'était très vite attaché au jeune homme mais le bombardement raté de Bagdad avait tout gaché. Cabe avait passé 16 ans à s'en vouloir. Ça n'avait pas été simple de revenir dans la vie de Walter et de laisser ce dernier revenir dans la sienne.

Un peu plus de deux ans après, Cabe ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans la présence de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Il avait accepté chacun des autres membres de l'équipe comme une partie de sa famille, mais il aurait toujours un lien spécial avec Walter.

Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots précis sur l'émotion qu'il avait ressentit la veille au soir quand Walter s'était confié à lui. De la fierté bien sûr, de voir son fils avoir fait autant d'effort pour devenir plus humain, mais ce qu'il ressentait allait au delà de ça. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Walter avait autant changé. Le jeune homme qu'il avait eu en face de lui hier soir n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait retrouvé il y a quelques années.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une infirmière entra avec un plateau de petit déjeuner.

« Monsieur Gallo, je suis contente de voir que vous avez bonne mine ce matin. Les médecins ont donné le feu vert pour vous laisser manger. Voulez-vous de l'aide pour remonter votre lit ? »

Cabe lui fit un signe d'approbation et une fois bien installé, l'infirmière lui rapprocha la table prêt de lui. Elle le regarda un instant, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle semblait hésitante.

« Je peux vous renseigner madame ? »

« Oh je suis désolée, pardonnez-moi, ce n'est pas professionnel, mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien vous poser une question. »

La jeune infirmière sembla rougir de la tête au pied et balança son poid d'un pied sur l'autre. Cabe l'a regarda sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle balbutia une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Je vous demande pardon mais je ne vous ai pas compris. »

« Je voulais juste savoir si... votre fils va-t-il revenir ce matin ? »

« Oh » Fit Cabe en comprenant mieux l'embarras de la jeune femme. Il sourit à l'idée que Walter puisse faire de l'effet aux femmes sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il ne voulait pas être impoli avec cette jeune fille, mais s'il devait prendre part de prêt ou de loin dans la vie amoureuse de Walter, ce ne serait que pour l'aider à reconquérir Paige. Il était sûr depuis hier soir que son fils était prêt, et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'aider. Mais l'infirmière n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ça. « Oui il va revenir. Il ne va sûrement pas tarder d'ailleurs, il est peut être déjà là, en train de discuter avec les médecins. Il est très protecteur vous savez. »

« Oui, il nous a tous étonné hier. Il est vraiment très intelligent. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » répondit Cabe en souriant au mot 'intelligent' qui était loin d'être suffisant quand on parlait de Walter.

L'infirmière s'excusa une fois de plus et sortie de la chambre, laissant Cabe face à une nouvelle réflexion. Walter lui avait prouvé hier soir qu'il était enfin prêt. Il allait devoir faire tout son possible pour aider son fils à être enfin heureux et complet. Il allait devoir faire attention pourtant, Paige avait l'air vraiment heureuse avec Tim, et Cabe appréciait beaucoup son ancien stagiaire, mais Walter était son fils. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit une fois de plus et il vit entrer Walter. Il avait l'air épuisé et les cernes sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas du dormir cette nuit.

« Bonjour Cabe. Vous... Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Oui fils. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as demandé aux médecins de me donner, mais ça été très efficace. »

Walter attrapa une chaise et la fit glisser juste à côté du lit et s'assit. En le voyant de plus prêt, Cabe remarqua qu'il n'avait pas seulement l'air fatigué, il semblait complètement abattu également.

« Fils que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« Rien, je vais bien. »

Réponse typique qu'il faisait quand il ne voulait pas se livrer. Cabe insista pourtant, il ne voulait que Walter se renferme après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour s'ouvrir.

« Walter je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit je suis sûr. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec... Paige ? »

Walter leva des yeux affolés vers Cabe.

« Eh t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas encore là, il n'y a aucun micro dans cette pièce donc personne ne nous entend et je ne vais sûrement pas aller répéter ce que tu me diras. »

« Je crois que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle, Cabe. Tu avais raison. Je l'ai perdu. C'est entièrement ma faute. »

Walter enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et Cabe l'entendit respirer de façon chaotique. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les choses avaient mal tourné ces derniers mois. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point les sentiments de Walter pour Paige était aussi profond. Cabe était persuadé que personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Pas même Toby.

Cabe leva une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'épaule de son fils pour le réconforter.

« Walter regarde moi s'il te plaît. » Ce dernier releva doucement la tête et quand ses yeux furent à la hauteur de Cabe il fut frappé par la douleur qui en emmanait. Il reconnaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu tous les matins devant son miroir pendant des années. « Fils je suis désolé. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi ces derniers mois. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que …

« Bonjour bonjour ! » lança la voix de Toby, qui coupa court à ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre.

Cabe remit sa main sur son lit, Walter se redressa et se composa un visage fermé et froid.

« Salut coloc' ! » fit Happy en s'approchant de Cabe pour lui serrer la main. Sylvester était là aussi et chacun s'assit autour du lit de Cabe.

Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien et au bout de 40min Walter se leva pour aller chercher plus de café.

Il était sur le chemin de la cafeteria quand une infirmière l'interpella. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour Mr O'Brien. Je suis Liz, c'est moi qui me suit occupé de votre père quand il est arrivé hier. J'ai été très impressionnée par vos connaissances médicales et je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me parler plus en détails de ce cocktails de médicaments que vous lui avez fait administrer, peut être autour d'un café ? »

Walter était confus. Il ne se rappelait pas du tout d'avoir vu cette jeune femme la veille, mais compte-tenu de son état émotionnel à ce moment là, il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Ce qui le rendait confus c'était la proposition et l'attitude de cette Liz. Il avait l'impression qu'elle flirtait avec li, comme Paige lui avait montré lors de la mission avec Sima. Pourquoi cette fille, qui ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, voudrait flirter avec lui ?

La réponse n'était pas importante pensa Walter, il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qu'il voulait voir flirter avec lui mais elle ne le ferai plus jamais. Il avait tout gâché.

« Je ne peux pas accepter Liz. Je vais rapidement chercher du café à la cafeteria et je remonte directement dans la chambre de Cabe. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'assoier avec vous. »

« Oh, peut être plus tard alors ? » elle avait incliné sa tête légèrement sur le côté et battait des cils.

« Désolé mais ma réponse est toujours non. Je... je ne veux pas vous manquez de respect mais... il n'y a qu'une seule femme avec qui je veux prendre un café et vous n'êtes pas elle. »

Walter espérait qu'il n'avait pas été trop 'lui'. Il ne voulait pas blesser encore quelqu'un avec son manque de tact et de quotient émotionnel.

Cette fois pourtant il ne reçut pas de regard plein de colère ou de dédain. Liz lui sourit timidement et dit simplement avant de repartir.

« Dommage pour moi ! Mais bonne chance pour vous » Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et en quelques secondes elle était partie.

Walter reprit son chemin pour la cafeteria, espérant qu'il serait de retour auprès de Cabe avant que Paige n'arrive. D'ailleurs il se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas encore là. Il était prêt de 8h15 et Walter avait penser qu'elle serait déjà là à cette heure-ci.

Une fois les cafés de tout le monde en main il reprit le chemin de la chambre de Cabe. Il sortait de l'ascenseur quand il croisa Toby.

« Hey Walt, je peux te parler un instant ? »

« Toby je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une analyse tobyesque, c'est pas le jour. »

Toby leva les mains en signe de défense, il avait l'air sérieux pour une fois et pas du tout sur le point de l'ennuyer.

« Walter je suis pas là pour te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Paige, ne t'inquiète pas j'y reviendrait... »

« Génial, j'ai vraiment hâte »

« … Pas la peine d'être condescendant jeune homme. Peut importe, j'ai remarqué un truc étrange quand je suis rentré dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Cabe et toi, vous partagiez un moment père/fils plus tôt intense non ? »

Walter leva un sourcil en signe de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est pas comme si tu intéressait à ma vie en ce moment. » Walter ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en voulait à son meilleur ami avant que les mots ne passent sa bouche.

Toby allait répondre mais Walter le coupa « Laisse tomber Toby. J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Tu as beau clamer que tu es un génie du comportementalisme, un psychiatre de renommé mondial, tu n'as même pas été capable de voir à quel point je suis mal depuis des mois. C'est pourtant toi qui m'a poussé à m'avouer mes sentiments pour Paige. Toi encore qui m'a poussé à lui en faire part. Et quand j'ai pas réussis, quand elle a choisit Tim, tu m'as laissé tomber. J'ai perdu Paige et hier j'ai failli perdre Cabe. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, aujourd'hui c'est vraiment pas le jour. »

Walter n'attendit pas que son ami réagisse, il passa devant lui et entra dans la chambre de Cabe. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir que Toby souriait.

Vers 9h30, Walter commença à s'inquiéter du retard de Paige. Elle n'avait pas réellement donné d'heure précise de sa venue, mais à cette heure-ci elle avait déjà emmené Ralph à l'école et son abscence n'était pas logique. Il ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude aux autres alors il sortit en prétextant un besoin urgent et sortit.

Il trouva une salle d'attente pour s'assoir, sortit son portable et appela Paige. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui répondrait, elle était toujours fâché après lui, mais il avait besoin de lui parler.

Elle répondit à la quatrième sonnerie, quand les espoirs de Walter étaient en train de s'envoler.

« Walter ? Ça va ? »

« Hum... Oui. Je... Je me demandais juste quand tu pensais nous rejoindre, parce qu'on est tous à l'hopital. Il ne manque que toi. »

« Oui je sais, je suis super en retard. J'avais quelque chose d'important à faire ce matin et ça m'a pris plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Je pense être là vers 10h. »

« Ok. » Même Walter était capable d'entendre les trémolos dans la voix de Paige. Elle avait pleuré, il en était sûr. Il avait enregistré chaque son qu'elle émettait dans toutes les situations possible. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y était pour rien. « Paige, tout va bien ? »

« Oui Walter, je vais bien. Je te dis à toute à l'heure. »

« Ok. »

Et elle raccrocha.

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut salut! Et donc voilà le chapitre 4! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre!  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Paige avait quitté l'hôpital vers 18h pour retrouver Ralph. Elle voulait passer un moment avec lui avant de le conduire chez Tyler pour la soirée et la nuit. Elle avait tout de suite accepté quand son fils lui avait demandé la permission de passer son vendredi soir chez son ami. Elle était tellement heureuse que son fils arrive enfin à se lier avec des enfants de son âge. Pendant les neufs premières années de sa vie, Paige avait cru que jamais son petit garçon ne pourrait vivre 'normalement '. Puis Walter était entré dans leur vie à tous les deux et tout avait changé.

Paige relâcha un énorme soupir et jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir de son pare-soleil. Elle avait longtemps hésité à se maquiller, à choisir sa tenue ou encore comment coiffer ses cheveux. Quand elle se rendit compte que son apparence n'était pas importante , elle avait attrapé son sac et ses clés et s'était mise en route.

Elle s'était garée devant le garage depuis plus de dix minutes sans arriver à descendre. Elle ne voyait pas la voiture de Walter , il ne devait pas encore être rentré de l'hôpital . Elle avait passé la journée à le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il avait l'air fatigué, elle supposa qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir ses dernières semaines. Son cœur se serra une fois de plus à la pensée qu'elle était en partie responsable de son état.

Elle regarda l'écran de son portable, il était prêt de 21h, elle n'avait aucune notification. _Tim a tenu parole_ \- pensa-t-elle. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce matin avait été plus que compliquée. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Tim n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la réponse qu'elle lui donnait. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant de longues minutes, surtout à propos de Walter. La discussion devenant stérile, Paige avait fini par prononcer les mots qu'ils repoussaient tous les deux. _« On devrait arrêter de se faire du mal Tim. Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, comment ça s'est passé et pourquoi ça s'est passé ne changera pas le présent. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras. »_. Tim était un homme bien, il était juste blessé. Il avait simplement répondu qu'il lui souhaitait d'être heureuse mais que pour sa santé mentale et son bien être, il avait besoin de temps avant d'avoir de nouveau de ses nouvelles. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir et Paige savait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le revoit un jour.

Paige sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le garage, tapa le code de sécurité pour déverrouiller la porte. Elle entra et ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières en bas, elle monta directement à l'appartement et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle pensait que Walter serait rentré à cette heure-ci mais elle pensa qu'il était peut être allé manger, ou alors il était toujours avec Cabe. Si c'était le cas alors elle avait vraiment sous-estimée l'évolution émotionnelle de Walter.

Elle reposa sa tête contre le dossier du sofa, allongea ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la table basse devant elle. Elle se mit à se remémorer tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le mois d'avril en se concentrant sur les actes de Walter. Elle essayait de comprendre chaque geste, chaque parole qu'il avait prononcé, afin de comprendre ce qu'elle avait raté.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité elle entendit une voiture se positionner devant le garage. Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était là depuis plus d'une heure. Elle se redressa sur le canapé et attendit que Walter monte les escaliers et la rejoigne.

Il mit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, mais quand Paige l'entendit entrer elle su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pas semblaient lourds. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée d'être venue. Paige avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Walter entrait dans l'appartement doucement, d'une démarche presque hésitante. Il avait l'air déboussolé, presque affolé de la voir ici. Paige remarqua aussi qu'il avait les yeux rouge – avait-il pleuré ? Pourquoi?- et ses points étaient tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches. Paige se leva et voulu s'approcher mais Walter leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Paige, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cabe t'as appelé ? » Sa voix était à la fois froide et affolée.

« Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Cabe depuis que j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? » Cette fois c'est Paige qui commençait à s'affoler.

« Il va bien. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je voulais te voir pour te parler... hum... de quelque chose. Apparemment ce n'est pas le moment. Je devrais y aller. » Paige se retourna pour attraper son sac et son portable puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

Walter s'éloigna légèrement pour la laisser passer mais au moment où elle atteignait la porte il laissa échapper des balbutiements incompréhensibles. Paige se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'as-tu dis Walter ? je n'ai rien compris. »

Il ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés au sol et Paige pouvait presque voir son cerveau tourné à la vitesse de la lumière. Il semblait se débattre avec ses pensées.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que nous pourrions être ensemble pour toujours pour ensuite m'imposer ta relation avec Tim chaque jour, depuis des mois ? »

Il avait dit tout ça dans un seul souffle, sans quitter le sol des yeux. Paige avait l'impression de recevoir un uppercut dans l'estomac. Walter se souvenait. Elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment, mais il se souvenait. Elle ne savait pas du tout que faire maintenant. Depuis la fois où il était parti manger une omelette norvégienne, il n'avait montré aucun signe que sa mémoire lui revenait. Paige avait l'espoir fou qu'il ne se souvienne jamais, ou alors qu'elle aurait eu le temps de se faire pardonner avant. Elle n'avait pas cette chance. _Pourquoi tout doit être aussi difficile entre nous?_ \- pensa-t-elle.

Quand Walter s'éclaircit la gorge elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle dit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Alors tu te souviens. » Walter bougea légèrement la tête de haut en bas, en signe d'affirmation. Il n'avait toujours pas quitté le sol des yeux. Paige était venue pour s'excuser auprès de lui mais en cet instant elle voulait juste qu'il la regarde, lui prenne la main et lui dise que tout se passerait bien, qu'elle était là pour lui maintenant mais elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était égoïste. Elle allait devoir le laisser dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, même si ça lui ferait sûrement mal. « Tu veux que je restes et qu'on en parle ? »

Walter prit son temps avant de répondre. Il devait peser le pour et le contre et Paige ne pu qu'admirer le fait qu'il ne s'était pas laissé envahir par ses émotions. Il n'avait pas conduit comme un malade pour se retrouver piégé dans un ravin. Il n'avait pas mis sa vie en danger et était simplement rentré chez lui. Une partie d'elle voulait savoir comment il s'était rappelé et ce qu'il avait fait à ce moment là, mais elle était stressée. Elle attendait qu'il lui réponde avec impatience et angoisse.

« Je ne suis pas sûre Paige. Je sais que tu es la personne la mieux placée pour en parler puisque tu étais là mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête que tu m'as trahi et abandonné. Même si je sais que tout le début de cette histoire est entièrement ma faute, quand tu as choisit de rester avec Tim après ça, c'était ton choix. » Sa voix commençait à s'élever, il essayait de ne pas crier mais Paige voyait bien qu'il n'était pas loin d'exploser. « Tu l'as fait alors que tu savais ce que je ressens. Tu savais que ça me faisait mal de vous voir ensemble. Tu savais que je t'... » Cette fois il releva la tête et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le regard de Paige. Ils étaient presque noir et Paige y voyait de la colère bien sûr, mais aussi une détresse si intense que ça lui brisa le cœur. « Pourquoi Paige ? Pourquoi m'as-tu traité comme ça ? Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, avec Tahoe par exemple, ou avec Linda avant ça, mais je ne t'ai jamais blessé intentionnellement. Alors Pourquoi Paige ? »

Sa voix avait tellement baissée qu'elle était presque un murmure. Le couteau qui avait traversé le cœur de Paige un peu plus tôt s'était transformé en un millier de pointes aiguisées qui s'acharnaient à la transpercer de part en part sur tout le corps. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Walter puisse lui donner une leçon dans le domaine des sentiments, pourtant il venait de le faire. Elle était sensée être la liaison de l'équipe, celle qui leur traduisait le monde des « normaux », mais là elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire car Walter n'avait jamais été aussi « humain » et aussi « normal ».

« Walter je suis tellement désolée. Je sais bien que je pourrais trouver mieux à dire mais là je suis aussi perdue que toi. J'étais venue pour te dire que j'avais prit conscience de ce que je t'ai fait. Je pensais bêtement que je pourrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'étais tellement en colère contre toi ces derniers mois mais je me rends compte qu'il est normal que se soit toi qui m'en veuilles le plus. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir et si ça peut aider je peux prendre quelques jours de congés pour te laisser de l'espace. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un message quand tu seras prêt à ce que je reviennes. »

Paige sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux. Elle tourna les talons et alors qu'elle franchissait la porte elle sentit la main de Walter attraper son poignet. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le regard confus, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la main de Walter posée sur la sienne puis le regarda à nouveau, fixant son regard sur le sien.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit, ou si c'était juste pour que je rentre. »

Il avait parlé calmement mais avec une telle intensité que Paige ne put s'empêcher de répondre, sans réfléchir.

« Oui. Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point s'était vrai à ce moment là. »

Walter relâcha légèrement sa prise sur le poignet de Paige et il fit glisser sa main de façon à entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Paige sentit une chaleur se diffuser le long de son bras puis envahir tout son corps. Un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps et complètement bienvenu.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes. » il se rapprocha d'elle de seulement deux pas, mais Paige sentit son cœur s'emballer, ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches physiquement depuis si longtemps. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence, Paige n'osait pas bouger. Walter finit par relâcher son bras et se passa les deux mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux. « Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on réinstaure le principe de communication franche et ouverte entre-nous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Paige sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et au fait que Walter avait l'air plus calme.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venue au départ. Ralph passe la nuit chez Tyler, je peux rester si tu veux. A moins que tu veuilles prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'on vient de se dire ? »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir ces derniers mois tu sais. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce dont je me suis souviens. J'étais à l'hôpital avec Cabe quand s'est arrivé et... Bref, on en a beaucoup parlé et ça va. Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose de dangereux ou de dingue. Je ne suis plus le même androïd que tu as connu dans ce restaurant Paige. Je ne sais peut être pas encore gérer mes émotions normalement, mais contrairement à ce que tu as dit hier, j'ai vraiment changé. »

« Oui je m'en rends compte. »

« Alors voilà. Je suis prêt à avoir cette discussion si toi aussi. »

Paige ne réfléchit pas deux fois et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle fit signe à Walter de la suivre et ils s'installèrent.

« Comment Cabe a-t-il réussit à te calmer ? Je veux dire que... j'imagine que te souvenir de tout ça à dû te submerger d'émotions contradictoires, que t'as-t-il dit ? »

Walter ajusta sa position dans le canapé pour tourner sa poitrine et sa tête face à Paige.

« Toby, Happy et Sly venaient de partir et Cabe a dit 'c'est juste nous deux fils', ça m'a fait une sorte de déclic et des flashs de ce qu'il s'est passé sont apparus. Sur le coup je ne pouvais plus bouger mais mon cerveau analysait tout en même temps. J'ai commencé à m'agiter sur mon siège et quand j'ai voulu me lever Cabe à poser sa main sur mon avant bras. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il m'arrivait et j'ai répondu en hurlant : « elle sait ! ». Depuis tout ce temps « elle sait ! ». J'ai voulu partir mais Cabe a essayé de se relever pour me retenir et quand je l'ai entendu grogner de douleur ça m'a stoppé. Je me suis juste rassit et on a parlé. »

« Tu as vraiment changé. » fut tout ce que Paige put répondre. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle se frappa mentalement une fois de plus d'avoir rater cette évolution.

« Si on veut. Je suis quand même toujours incapable de dire ce qu'il faut quand il le faut. J'ai toujours un train de retard et franchement je ne comprends pas non plus ce que tu fais là. Tu m'as dit que tu es venue car tu avais prit conscience de ce que tu m'as fait. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. »

Walter n'avait plus une once de colère dans la voix, il essayait juste de comprendre. Paige ne savait pas trop comment lui expliquer l'épiphanie qu'elle avait vécu la veille, suite à sa conversation avec Tim.

« Et bien ça veut dire qu'hier, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été très dure avec toi pour de mauvaises raison. Je me suis enfermée dans une situation où il était plus facile de t'en vouloir que de faire face à la réalité de la situation et de mes sentiments. Quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait pour saboter mon week end avec Tim j'étais vraiment en colère, je ne voulais pas voir que tu avais peut être fait ça pour moi. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais redemandé pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Après ça... C'était plus facile d'être avec Tim. Il correspond en tout point à ce qu'une femme désire depuis toujours : il est beau, gentil, courageux, protecteur, humain et normal. » Paige fit une pause et leva ses yeux vers Walter. Elle n'avait osé le regarder pendant qu'elle lui expliquait tout ça, mais pour ce qui allait suivre elle avait besoin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle avait besoin qu'il voit qu'elle était sincère au plus profond d'elle-même. « Mais il n'est pas toi. »

Walter la regardait intensément. Il ne dit pas un mot mais Paige vit qu'il l'avait très bien compris quand elle le vit se rapprocher légèrement d'elle. Il avança doucement une de ses mains vers elle et elle en fit de même, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle s'avança également vers lui pour s'asseoir plus près. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, deux ans et demi de sentiments refoulés, mais là tout de suite elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à dire avant de faire ce que son corps et son cœur réclamaient.

« J'ai rompu avec Tim ce matin. »

Une lueur dans les yeux de Walter apparut. Un mélange de stupeur, de soulagement et de compréhension. Il se pencha vers elle, le souffle légèrement saccadé, alors que le cœur de Paige s'emballait et commençait à battre de façon désordonnée.

« On a encore beaucoup de choses à se dire... » murmura-t-il, sans jamais quitté le regard de Paige.

« Oui. » répondit-elle sur le même ton en se penchant également vers lui.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs nez s'effleuraient.

« Plus tard ? » demanda-t-il

« Plus tard » répondit-elle.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent fébrilement.

 **Bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'arrêter le chapitre ici! Mais c'est seulement parce que le chapitre devenait long!**

 **Comme j'ai toujours autant de boulot le prochain chapitre sera peut être long à venir aussi! Mais je ne vous oublie pas! Merci de me suivre en tout cas! Et surtout n'hésitez toujours pas à me donner vos impressions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors d'abord je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps! Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre: j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot! Et ça va pas en s'arrangeant :-(**

 **Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre, j'ai commencé l'écriture du dernier, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il sera là bientôt donc j'espère que vous resterez patients et que vous n'abandonnerez pas la lecture de cette fic si prêt de la fin!**

 **J'en profites pour vous remerciez tous encore une fois pour me lire, me laisser des reviews (et s'il vous plaît continuez: ça fait vraiment plaisir!) et tout!**

 **Je vous laisse à ce chapitre et bonne lecture!**

Il était prêt de 3h du matin et Walter n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il regardait le plafond sans vraiment le voir et essayait de réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait quand il serait l'heure de se lever. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, la tête de Paige reposait sur son torse. Elle s'était endormie comme ça, une main le long de son corps, l'autre enroulée autour de sa taille. Walter la tenait fermement d'un bras, l'autre calé sous sa tête. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait les prochains jours, il avait beau essayer d'envisager différents scénarios il n'y arrivait pas. Des images de la journée, et surtout de sa fin de soirée n'arrêtaient pas de revenir s'imposer devant ses yeux.

Sa discussion avec Toby le matin-même.

La voiture de Paige devant le garage et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée qu'elle soit à nouveau venue lui reprocher son manque d émotion.

Les souvenirs de ses hallucinations.

La façon dont Cabe l'avait calmé.

Les lèvres de Paige sur les siennes.

Cette dernière image était la plus intense car elle s'accompagnait à chaque fois du flot d'émotions qu'il avait ressentit lors de ce baiser. A cette heure-ci, avec Paige dormant tranquillement sur lui, il n'avait aucun problème à croire que le « je t'aime aussi Walter » qu'elle avait prononcé pendant son séjour dans la fusée, était vrai. Qu'en serai-t-il demain, quand son cerveau ne serait plus embrumé par toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressentit aujourd'hui ? Serait-il toujours capable de l'écouter ? D'avoir une conversation franche et honnête avec elle, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois ?

Walter essaya encore une fois de faire le point sur la situation mais les images de la soirée étaient plus fortes, plus intenses et il se laissa envahir pour savourer encore une fois.

 _Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il avait l'impression que son organe allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite et fort. Son souffle était saccadé et une chaleur intense irradiait son corps. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Paige, il eut l'impression que tout son corps s'embrasait. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier qu'ils avaient échangé. Dix huit mois plus tôt il avait été submergé d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas encore accepté la notion d'amour et même si ce baiser avait été bon, il avait surtout été désordonné et trop rapide. Cette fois, ils avaient prit leur temps, commençant doucement, sans appliquer trop de pression sur la bouche de l'autre pour juste savourer le goût de l'autre._

 _Paige avait doucement ouvert ses lèvres et avait glissé sa langue doucement sur les lèvres de Walter, comme pour demander la permission d'approfondir leur baiser. Walter laissa son instinct agir pour lui, il se laissa faire et quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent langoureusement, la chaleur qui parcourait ses veines augmenta encore de plusieurs degrés._

 _Il laissa une de ses mains courir le long du flan gauche de Paige, il la caressait du bout des doigts, mais quand elle affirma sa poigne entre ses omoplates, il en fit de même et commença à appuyer sa prise sur les hanches de la femme de ses rêves._

 _Rapidement, la température augmenta entre leur deux corps et leurs mouvements devenaient plus frénétiques. Ils avaient plus de deux ans de tensions à assouvir et rien ne les en empêchait plus._

 _Walter glissa ses deux mains sous les reins de Paige et l'aida à se relever. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur lui, positionnant ses jambes autour de sa taille, leurs lèvres ne se séparant jamais._

 _Il affirma sa prise sous les fesses de Paige et se leva. Il se dirigea vers son lit et quand il en senti les rebord, il posa un genou sur le matelas et déposa doucement le corps de Paige au milieu. Il se pencha sur elle dans la continuité de son mouvement et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait tellement besoin de la sentir contre lui, de la toucher et de ne jamais la laisser partir. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, ne brisant jamais le contact entre leurs corps._

 _Lorsque Walter senti les mains de Paige glisser le long de son col de chemise, une petite alarme résonna dans sa tête, quelque part, au loin, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Quand elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise il la laissa faire mais la « petite alarme » se fit plus présente. Une fois que Paige eut fini sa tâche, elle glissa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant du bout des doigts et Walter se figea. Il brisa le contact entre leurs lèvres et posa une de ses mains sur celles de Paige pour l'arrêter. Il déplaça la paume de son amour jusque sur son cœur et l'appuya fort à l'aide de la sienne. Il la regarda intensément, essayant de lui faire comprendre par son geste et son regard ce qu'il pensait, mais le regard interrogateur de Paige lui fit comprendre qu'il devait parler. Communication honnête et franche._

 _« Paige... Tu sens mon cœur sous ta paume ? » Elle fit oui de la tête. « Il bat pour toi, pour nous, pour tout ça. » Le regard de Paige se détendit légèrement à ses mots. « Je crois juste que... On ne devrait peut être pas...je veux dire, pas ce soir. Pas comme ça. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »._

 _Paige expira bruyamment tout en secouant sa tête de haut en bas. « oui je comprends. Tu as raison, on a pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Surtout pas_ ça _. » Elle sourit timidement avant de reprendre. « Tu veux toujours que je reste ? »_

 _« Oui » La ferveur avec laquelle il répondit les surpris tous les deux et ils rigolèrent quelques instant. « Je te l'ai dit : Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Jamais. Je ne sais pas si je survivrais si tu me quittais à nouveau. » Walter s'allongea aux côtés de Paige. Ils se faisaient face et Paige attrapa sa main pour nouer leurs doigts ensemble._

 _« Je suis là Walter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Même si tu m'avais demandé de partir je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu la force de le faire. » Elle fit une pause pour déposer un léger baiser sur son nez. « ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends d'être dans tes bras. »_

 _Walter sourit et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin ce soir, mais embrasser Paige était tellement électrisant qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir leur baiser et d'attraper une de ses cuisses et de ramener sa jambe au dessus de sa hanche pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Paige aussi était très excitée et la pression des mains de Walter sur ses hanches l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Elle glissa ses mains sur les épaules de Walter et fit glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras. La tâche n'était pas si simple : ils étaient tous les deux sur leurs flans. Elle essaya de ramener Walter sur elle, qui se laissa faire. Une fois sur elle, il se releva sur ses genoux et retira sa se pencha à nouveau sur elle, et repris leur baiser._

 _Paige laissa courir ses mains le long du torse de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis si longtemps, et elle se délecta du plaisir que lui procurait le simple fait de le toucher. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de Walter, de ses omoplates au creux de ses reins, puis elle les fit remonter. Elle sentit la peau de Walter se couvrir de frissons, ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir également._

 _Walter sentit une tension naître dans son bas-ventre et cette sensation lui éclaircit la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses instincts primaires ce soir. Il prit appui sur ses mains et détacha ses lèvres de celles de Paige._

 _« Paige... » sa voix était presque suppliante._

 _Paige mordit ses lèvres et les étira dans un petit sourire contrit. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Walter et leva la tête pour déposer un petit baiser sur son nez._

 _« Je ne suis pas désolée Walter, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta façon de m'embrasser m'empêche de réfléchir » dit elle avec une voix provocante._

 _Walter sourit et déposa un dernier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis s'allongea sur le dos à ses côtés. Paige roula sur le côté et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Elle se releva légèrement pour que Walter passe un bras autour d'elle._

 _« Si mon cerveau n'était pas aussi borné, il accepterait aussi de s'arrêter quand tu m'embrasses. Ça a fonctionné un moment mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui que... Paige je suis désolé je... »_

 _« Chut » le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Pour une fois je suis contente que ton cerveau n'est pas court-circuité. Tu as raison. Nous ne devrions pas nous précipiter tant qu'on n'aura pas clairement défini ce que l'on veut. »_

 _Elle reposa sa main sur le cœur de Walter, et sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Walter la serra un peu plus contre lui._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, seul le bruit de leur respiration emplissant la pièce. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, celle de Paige ralenti doucement et Walter la senti paisiblement s'endormir._

Il rouvrit les yeux en soupirant. « _tant qu'on n'aura pas clairement défini ce que l'on veut._ ». Walter savait ce qu'il voulait désespérément depuis plusieurs mois. Il voulait Paige et Ralph à ses côtés pour toujours. Il voulait être capable d'aimer Paige tous les jours jusqu'à sa mort, il voulait aider Ralph à développer tout son potentiel et devenir le plus grand atout du monde. Il voulait se réveiller tous les matins aux côtés de celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras en ce moment. Il voulait devenir un vrai père pour Ralph. Il voulait... il voulait juste être heureux. Avoir sa propre famille, comme sur la photo de Megan.

Mais ces quelques mois passés depuis Tahoe, depuis Tim, depuis Linda, ne pouvait pas être effacé d'un claquement de doigt. Paige et lui avaient une longue route devant eux avant de se faire à nouveau complètement confiance. Peut-être que c'était ce dont Cabe lui avait parlé. Être complètement prêt pour avoir la chance d'être avec Paige, s'était accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, accepter leurs erreurs respectives et trouver un moyen de les tourner en force.

Pendant ces longs mois où Paige et Tim avaient paradés devant lui comme le parfait petit couple, Walter n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il avait fait la même chose. C'est lui qui avait tenté cette expérience stupide de speed dating, lui qui avait accepté de dîner avec Linda, lui encore qui l'avait rappelé et commencé une « relation » avec elle. Après avoir endurer tous ces mois de baisers, de caresses et autres moments tendres qu'il avait surpris entre Paige et Tim il ne comprenait que trop bien ce que Paige avait pu ressentir avec Linda.

Il retira sa main de sous sa tête et la posa sur la joue de Paige et la caressa doucement du bout du doigt. Il murmura doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. « Je ne te laisserais jamais partir tant que tu voudras toujours Paige. Je t'aime ». Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Paige et Walter sourit à son tour. Oui, il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de leurs battements de cœur, battant presque à l'unisson.

Toby avait passé une partie de sa nuit à penser aux quelques mots que Walter lui avait dit le matin-même dans le couloir de la chambre d'hôpital de Cabe.

Bien sûr que Toby avait remarqué l'état de désespoir dans lequel était celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Bien sûr qu'il était intéressé par ce qui arrivait à Walter. Toby avait juste choisit de ne plus jouer avec ses émotions. Il avait voulu que son ami se développe par lui même, qu'il ouvre les portes de ses émotions seul et qu'il finisse le chemin seul. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de découvrir que Walter avait été marié avec Happy. Bien sûr il avait été blessé de l'apprendre, qui ne l'aurait pas été, mais il avait vite compris pourquoi Happy et Walter l'avait fait. Toby avait simplement compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être celui qui ferait grandir Walter. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il avait lui aussi des émotions et des sentiments. Il y était arrivé. Comme tout bon psychiatre il savait que Walter devait faire le reste du chemin seul.

Happy l'avait rejoint vers une heure du matin dans son lit, après avoir fini d'optimiser une télécommande universelle pour Cabe. Toby ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout le chemin que sa fiancée avait elle aussi parcouru pour devenir cette magnifique personne, prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aimait, comme plonger ses mains dans l'estomac ouvert d'un de ses amis en plein désert.

Toby n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit avant que sa fiancée ne se glisse sous les draps, non pas à ses côtés, mais sur lui, l'empêchant de prononcer la moindre parole en s'accaparant ses lèvres.

Une fois de plus, Happy lui avait montré tout son amour sans avoir à le prononcer. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à penser que cette magnifique créature puisse l'aimer, mais quand elle lui faisait passer un moment aussi bon qu'intense, il ne doutait plus de rien.

Il était à moitié allongé sur elle quand elle le surprit en parlant. Happy ne parlait jamais après leurs ébats.

« Doc, est-ce que Paige t'as semblé étrange aujourd'hui ? »

Toby releva sa tête pour lui faire face. Il souleva un sourcil dans une question silencieuse. Il évitait d'être trop « lui-même » quand il venait de faire l'amour.

« Je veux dire... T'as dû capter que s'est elle qui m'a appelé hier, non ? » Toby affirma de la tête. « Et aujourd'hui elle arrive en retard, on la quasiment pas entendu et elle a passé tout son temps à jeter des regards en coin à Walter. Au début je pensais que ce n'était pas bon signe... et puis j'ai fait le lien. Hier soir Paige m'a posé des questions sur... » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur vers Toby, sans savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance où s'il utiliserait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire plus tard.

« Happy, je sais que je peux être un crétin la plus part du temps. Mais là tu te confies à moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Happy le considéra un instant, relâcha un soupir et continua.

« Donc Paige me pose des questions sur ce que Walter aurait dit après que le missile ait frappé l'immeuble du gouvernement, tu sais, pendant la mission avec les hackers bulgares ? » Toby affirma encore de la tête, l'invitant à continuer. « Et puis elle m'a demandé si Walter m'avait parlé de son 'séjour' dans la capsule d'Elia... Je lui ai dit que Walt ne m'a parlé de rien, ce qui est vrai. Je lui ai aussi dit que, comme tout le monde, j'avais entendu Walter lui dire qu'il était venu à Tahoe pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Tu savais qu'elle n'avait rien entendu ? »

« Je m'en doutais, elle aurait sûrement répondu quelque chose si elle avait entendu. » Happy nota et reprit.

« Bref. Je lui ai dit que Tim avait dû lui en parler suite à la découverte que Walter et elle s'était vu nus, elle m'a dit oui... J'ai fini par lui dire ce que je pensais. Qu'elle avait vraiment été distante avec Walter, sauf les quelques fois où Tim n'était pas le coin. Bref... je sais pas si j'ai eu raison. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a rompu avec le stagiaire et qu'elle regardait Walt différemment. T'en penses quoi ? »

Toby sourit.

« Je pense que je déteins sur toi ma douce. »

Happy l'avait frappé doucement mais Toby fut plus rapide et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à se montrer encore combien ils s'aimaient.

Quand Toby ouvrit les yeux il se tourna pour prendre Happy dans ses bras mais la place de sa fiancée était vide. Il se retourna vers sa table de nuit et vit qu'il était presque 8h10. Il se leva rapidement et retrouva Happy dans la salle de bain qui sortait de la douche.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Tu sais combien j'aime prendre ma douche avec toi. L'eau qui ruisselle sur ton corps me fait toujours... ouch. » Happy venait de lui donner un coup de point sur la clavicule.

« Doc ! T'es pas possible. Je t'ai pas réveillé parce que je me suis levée il y a plus de deux heures. J'ai passé mon temps à repenser à la discussion que j'ai eu avec Paige et j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je crois que j'aimerais aller voir Walter. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Toby. On peut pas continuer à le laisser dériver comme ça. Surtout si Paige à laisser tomber Tim. On doit faire quelque chose. »

Toby regarda sa douce un instant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter de la situation la nuit précédente. Il voyait bien que sa fiancée était perturbée. Il l'a connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il ne voulait toutefois pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Même si Walter avait fait beaucoup de progrès, Toby ne pensait pas que son ami était capable de gérer correctement une information aussi importante que la rupture de Paige et Tim. Si ces derniers avaient bien rompus.

« Mon sucre d'orge, je ne veux pas paraître insensible à la cause de Walter. Tu sais que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider à avouer ses sentiments, mais reconnaît que les derniers mois ont été compliqués. Je ne suis pas sûr que Walter soit capable de comprendre l'implication d'une rupture entre Paige et Tim. Si cette rupture a bien eu lieu. Ce que je peux veux dire... » Repris-t-il rapidement devant l'air menaçant d'Happy. « c'est que pour moi, Paige et Walter auront besoin de temps pour se retrouver. Ils ont retenus leurs sentiments pendant si longtemps que se ne sera pas simple. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Walter soit complètement prêt pour gérer _tout ça. »_

« C'est justement pour ça qu'il a besoin de nous Doc. Alors prends ta douche, habilles-toi et ne discute pas. Je prends la route dans dix minutes, avec ou sans toi. »

Et avec ça elle sortit de la salle de bain, laissant Toby sans nul autre choix que se dépêcher pour partir avec elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, Happy fut surprise de ne pas sentir l'odeur de café ni de voir Walter devant son ordinateur. Sa voiture étant garée sur le parking il était forcément encore ici.

Toby et elle échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent en direction du loft : aucun bruit n'en parvenait.

« Où peux-t-il être ? C'est pas comme s'il faisait du jogging ou une quelconque activité physique qui expliquerait son absence. » lança Toby. Happy lui lança un coup dans l'estomac et Toby grogna.

« S'il te plaît Doc, un peu de sérieux. Peut être qu'il dort encore... » lança-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Ma douce, tu connais ton patron, quand il dort six heure d'affilée c'est un exploit ! Et s'il s'était couché après deux heures du matin il y aurait un reste de café dans le pot ! »

Le bruit de la porte de l'appartement au dessus d'eux les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le haut des escaliers et se fut comme si leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent des os de leurs crânes.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus! n'hésitez pas à me le dire: vos reviews c'est la récompense ultime!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous.**

 **Alors d'abord: vraiment désolée pour le retard de publication, mais voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic! J'espère que l'attente en valait le coup!**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire, de laisser une review: ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire (si tout va bien, un petit one-shot arrivera rapidement ;-))**

Paige était réveillée depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Walter. Sa tête reposait toujours sur son torse, sa main droite entourant la taille de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il la serrait toujours contre lui, ses bras l'entourant sans trop de pression. Ils étaient dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie.

La soirée avait été... merveilleuse. Paige se sentait bien. Beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Elle s'était enfin laissée aller, elle avait laissé ses sentiments parler, ceux qu'elle retenait depuis leur baiser dix-huit mois plus tôt. Bien sûr elle était consciente qu'ils leur restaient un long chemin à parcourir pour être sur la même longueur d'onde, mais Paige savait que si elle se réveillait comme ça tous les matins, tout se passerait bien.

Elle regarda vers la table de nuit à côté du lit et repéra le réveil de Walter. 7H54. Elle avait envie de préparer le petit déjeuner et de l'amener à Walter, au lit. Elle voulait lui faire plaisir, lui donner toute l'attention et l'affection qu'elle lui avait refusé ces derniers mois.

Elle essaya de se relever doucement et en sentant que les bras de Walter retombait le long de son corps, elle s'assit sur le lit.

Avant de descendre faire le café, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour évaluer les dégâts de la nuit sur ses cheveux.

Le résultat n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'elle attendait. Toutefois, elle aurait aimé prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. Elle voulait aussi sentir l'eau froide couler le long de son corps afin de se débarrasser de la sensation des mains de Walter sur elle. Il avait eu raison de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin hier. Pourtant elle ne pouvait oublier combien sa peau s'était enflammée sous son toucher. Rien que d'y penser, Paige avait l'impression que son corps s'enflammait à nouveau.

Le problème s'est qu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange.

Du regard, elle fit le tour de la pièce et tomba sur le peignoir de Walter. Il reposait sur un crochet contre la porte de la pièce. Elle s'approcha, prit une manche en main et la porta à son nez. Elle sentait la lavande. Paige sourit : la lavande était l'une de ses senteurs favorites et Walter le savait très bien. Son loft sentait la lavande depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait dû choisir une lessive de cette fragrance . Elle se sentit presque rougir quand elle s'imagina le passer sur son corps nu. Et soudain sa décision était prise.

Elle retira ses vêtements, ouvrit le robinet de la douche et se glissa sous le jet d'eau. Elle avait laissé l'eau froide glisser sur elle donc elle ne resta pas plus de deux minutes sous la douche. Quand elle sortit elle se glissa doucement dans le peignoir de Walter. Elle se sentit tout de suite chez elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la machine à café sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine du loft. Elle ouvrit le placard mural au-dessus mais ne trouva pas de café. Walter n'avait pu réapprovisionné.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre à la cuisine du garage. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait tout ce dont elle avait besoin : elle avait rempli les placards deux jours plus tôt. Quand elle arriva en haut des marches elle s'arrêta tout net.

Toby et Happy était en bas et la regardait avec stupeur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Oh mon dieu », avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à nouveau dans le loft.

Toby fut le premier à se remettre du choc de l'apparition de Paige. Il se tourna doucement vers sa douce

« Alors là ! Je n'aurais jamais parié là-dessus ! »

Happy le frappa doucement sur l'épaule tout en souriant.

« C'est peut être pas ce qu'on croit... » lança-t-elle doucement.

« Ah parce que Paige qui sort du loft au petit matin, les cheveux mouillés et portant le peignoir de Walter ça pourrait être quoi d'autre que ce à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Happy était vraiment heureuse pour son ami. Si lui et Paige avait passé la nuit ensemble alors c'est que la situation ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

« Doc, on devrait peut être rentrer et les laisser seuls. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ou dises quelque chose qui pourrait rendre la situation compliquée et... »

« Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ôter le plaisir de confronter 197 ce matin ! »

« Ok et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en va ! »

Happy attrapa son fiancé par le col du t-shirt et l'entraîna au-dehors. Toby essaya de protester mais la poigne d'Happy était bien trop forte pour lui.

Paige s'était appuyée contre le mur d'entrée du loft et avait couvert son visage de ses mains. Elle était descendue du loft dans le peignoir de Walter... Elle était vraiment gênée. Pour qui allaient-ils la prendre ? Ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait quitté Tim, et même si Happy devait s'en douter suite à leur discussion, elle n'avait été célibataire que moins de 24h.

Un grognement provenant de la chambre tira Paige de son embarras et elle se précipita vers le lit. Walter était en train de s'étirer et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant à moitié réveillé.

« Je pensais que tu étais du genre à 'être du matin' » dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Humpf ? » fit il en la regardant, les yeux à moitié ouvert et une main dans les cheveux.

« On dirait un ours mal léché se réveillant d'hibernation. Je te voyais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui se lève à la minute où son réveil sonne ».

Walter la regarda un instant, essayant de rassembler ses idées tout en se calant contre la tête de lit. Paige se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle allait parler quand il prit la parole.

« d'habitude c'est le cas, mais j'ai tellement bien dormi que j'ai du mal à émerger ce matin. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. »

Paige lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« J'espère que ça m'arrivera encore. » La voix de Walter était pleine d'espoir et Paige ne put s'empêcher de fondre encore plus pour l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Son homme. Son génie.

« Aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras rester, tu te souviens ? » Walter affirma de la tête et se redressa pour passer ses bras autour de Paige et la serrer contre lui.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent comme ça, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Walter finit par se détacher légèrement et posa une main sur la joue de Paige.

« Tu portes mon peignoir... »

Paige se mit à rougir. Elle en aurait presque oublier les événements qui venaient de se dérouler.

« Euh... oui. » dit-elle timidement.

« J'aime bien. »

« Tu aimeras peut être moins quand tu sauras que tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir vu dans ton peignoir. » Walter leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. « Je voulais préparer du café et des pancakes, mais tu n'as plus rien dans tes placards ici, alors je suis descendue et... A peine en haut des marches j'ai remarqué Toby et Happy en bas. Vu la tête qu'ils faisaient ils m'ont vu aussi. Je te laisse imaginer ce que l'on va devoir subir de la part de Toby si on descend maintenant... »

Walter relâcha Paige et reprit sa place contre la tête de lit. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et quand il regarda Paige à nouveau il souriait.

« C'est pas comme si on aurait pu cacher quoi que se soit très longtemps. Toby a toujours trouvé un grand plaisir dans l'analyse de mon comportement. Il aurait eu besoin de moins d'une seconde lundi matin pour voir à quel point je suis heureux. Parce que je suis heureux Paige. Bien plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours facile, et Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour, mais tant que Ralph et toi serez toujours à mes côtés, je sais que je ne pourrais qu'être heureux. »

« Je suis heureuse moi aussi. Je crois que même si la route sera longue, on a déjà vécu le pire, alors je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble. Tous les trois. D'ailleurs j'ai dit à Ralph que j'irais le chercher vers 10h30 et que je l'amènerais au planétarium. Ça te dit une sortie tous les trois ? On pourrait aller manger chez Kavelsky après, comme avant et... Quoi ? »

Walter venait de poser un doigt sur sa bouche. Quand il fut certain qu'elle allait l'écouter, il fit glisser sa main sur sa joue et positionna sa paume contre sa joue.

« Pas besoin de me demander si j'ai envie, 'aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras rester', tu te souviens ? »

Paige était tellement émue qu'elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Walter être aussi à l'aise avec ses émotions, et ne l'avait encore moins entendu être aussi tendre.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva, au grand damne de Walter.

« Fait pas cette tête, après tout c'est toi hier soir qui voulait 'y aller doucement', je ne fais que suivre tes envies » dit elle en lui faisait un clin d'oeil. « Je vais aller faire du café, peut importe ce que Toby dira, il ne pourra pas me gâcher cette journée. Pendant ce temps prends une douche et rejoins moi en bas. »

et elle disparu en direction des escaliers, laissant Walter seul avec ses pensées. Il n'avait pas du tout anticiper les conséquences de ses décisions de la nuit passée. Voir Paige dans son peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés... Il était encore plus attiré par son corps que la veille. Il pensa à la journée avec Ralph et se dit qu'elle serait vraiment très longue d'ici qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau avec Paige.

Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, mais il était décider à tout faire pour que ce soir, il fasse oublier à Paige sa décision ridicule de la veille. Il avait besoin de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, combien il l'aimait.

 _'Oui, la journée va être très longue'_ pensa-t-il en entrant sous la douche, tournant le mitigeur sur le plus froid possible.

Il était 10h25 quand Paige gara sa voiture devant la maison des Goldberg. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers Walter.

« Je suis sûre que Ralph sera ravi de te voir. Tu crois qu'on doit lui dire tout de suite pour nous ou on le laisse deviner ? »

Walter lui sourit et se tapota la tempe d'un doigt tout en lui répondant.

« Ralph est plus intelligent que moi je te rappelle. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose à changer. Le simple fait de me voir le mettra sur la piste. Nous n'avons rien fait tous les trois depuis très longtemps. »

Une ombre de culpabilité passa sur le visage de Paige et Walter posa immédiatement une main sur sa joue.

« Hey. Ne t'en veux pas je t'en prie. On a dit que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons tous les trois maintenant. Ne pense pas au passé. Je disais ça seulement pour te faire comprendre que Ralph n'aura pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que se soit. Il comprendra. »

Paige affirma de la tête, elle sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis sortir de la voiture.

Paige sonna à la porte d'entrer et Mme Goldberg vint lui ouvrir.

« Bonjour Paige. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, merci. Je vous présente Walter. Il est... »

« Le beau-père de Ralph ? Celui qui nous a sauvé dans le métro ? Oh comme je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Walter. Ralph nous parle très souvent de vous. »

Paige échangea un regard perplexe avec Walter. Ce dernier attrapa la main que lui tendait la mère de Tyler.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer également. »

« Mme Goldberg, je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais notre journée est plus tôt chargée. Ralph est-il prêt ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je vais le chercher. »

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et Paige et Walter l'entendirent appeler les garçons. Walter était confus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Paige avait repris Mme Goldberg quand elle l'avait appelé 'le beau père de Ralph'.

« Walter ? Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que Ralph avait mentit aux Goldberg. Je... »

« Ne soit pas désolée. Je suis un peu confus aussi mais... après tout, ce n'est plus vraiment un mensonge ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Paige voulu lui répondre mais la porte se rouvrit sur un Ralph très excité.

« Maman ! J'ai vraiment passé une super soirée et … Walter ?! »

« Oui Bonhomme. Bonjour. »

La bouche de Ralph s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois. Il regardait sa mère et son mentor à tour de rôle, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer depuis la veille.

« Euh Ralph, si tu es prêt on devrait y aller. Alors dit au revoir. »

Après avoir prit congés des Goldberg, Ralph suivit sa mère et Walter jusqu'à la voiture. Il s'installa à l'arrière. Il trouvait très étrange que Walter soit là. Encore plus étrange qu'il prenne le volant. Et encore plus étrange : sa mère et lui souriaient. Ils ne les avaient plus vu sourire ensemble depuis...

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Paige se retourna pour faire face à son fils.

« De quoi parles-tu chéri ? »

« Walter vient avec nous au planétarium apparemment. Il conduit ta voiture et vous essayez tous les deux de cacher votre sourire. »

Paige regarda Walter, qui s'était lui aussi tourner en direction de Ralph, puis elle retourna son attention vers son fils.

« Et bien, pour faire simple, la prochaine fois que tu diras que Walter est ton problème, ce ne sera plus un mensonge. »

Ralph ouvrit de grands yeux. S'il s'était d'abord sentit coupable que sa mère ait découvert son mensonge, sa culpabilité avait vite été remplacée par une joie immense. Il se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

« C'est vrai Walter ? Alors ça veut dire que tu as emmené ma mère danser ? Ou que tu vas bientôt le faire ? »

Walter rigola doucement au souvenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ralph le soir des élections présidentielles.

« Nous n'avons pas encore envisagés d'aller danser bonhomme, mais tu seras le premier à le savoir si ça arrive. Bon, si on veut faire tout ce que ta mère a prévu, on devrait y aller. »

Ralph avait passé l'une des journées les plus géniales de sa vie. Aller au Planétarium avec Walter était une expérience unique, son mentor connaissait chaque constellation, chaque étoile, bien mieux que les soit-disant 'guides-experts' de l'exposition. Ils avaient rapidement mangé au snack du planétarium puis Paige leur avait proposer d'aller aux musées des sciences mais Walter leur proposa autre chose : comme il y avait un peu de vent, il proposa d'acheter un cerf-volant et de l'essayer à Zuma Beach.

Ralph et Walter avait passé deux bonnes heures à calculer les trajectoires les plus folles prise par le cerf-volant, pendant que Paige les regardaient, riant aux éclats.

Ce qui avait rendu cette journée aussi spéciale pour Ralph, c'est lorsque que sa mère avait demandé à une femme qui passait prêt d'eux de les prendre en photo tous les trois.

Ralph regardait l'écran de sa tablette. Il avait ouvert deux fenêtres côte à côte. A droite il y avait la photo que Megan avait prit lors de leur premier Noël avec Scorpion, à gauche c'était celle de l'après-midi même.

Ralph sourit : il prenait doucement conscience que la famille dont il rêvait depuis presque trois ans était enfin réunit.

 **FIN**


End file.
